Hatsukoi Pantsu
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sebuah celana dalam/KiyoHana slight AoKise/warning: yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Tiada yang spesial di kehidupan Kiyoshi. Ia pergi bekerja shift pagi atau malam sebagai polisi. Setelah itu pulang ke apartemennya yang sunyi. Tidak ada penghuni lain selain dirinya sendiri. Terkadang pergi ke kombini untuk membeli beberapa keperluan sehari-harinya. Begitu terus hidupnya selama kurang lebih enam tahun.

Padahal ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan daripada menjadi seorang polisi. Fisiknya yang atletis, kemampuannya dalam bidang olahraga dan bela diri, tutur katanya yang ramah, tentu menjanjikan. Tapi pilihannya tetap jatuh pada pekerjaan ini dari dulu, hingga sekarang.

"Aku pulang dulu. Aomine, Nebuya"

Polisi yang satu tahun berada di bawah angkatannya menjawab salam pamit Kiyoshi. "Oke! Hati-hati Kiyoshi! Jangan sampai kau menemukan perempuan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai calon istrimu lagi seperti minggu lalu. Aku kewalahan menghadapinya"

"Yo! Pastikan kamu mendapatkan banyak nutrisi dari makananmu agar dapat mengalahkan otot-ototku. Haha" Nebuya menjawab salam pamit Kiyoshi

"Haha. Itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi lagi, Aomine. Aku duluan. Nebuya, tanpa otot besar pun aku dapat mengalahkanmu. Haha"

Kiyoshi sudah kenal lama Aomine dari sejak SMP sebagai sesama pemain basket dengan seragam yang berbeda. Namun mereka mulai akrab setelah Kiyoshi menjadi polisi selama setahun. Begitu juga dengan Nebuya, namun ia dan Nebuya satu angkatan.

Kehidupan Kiyoshi begitu mulus dan datar. Tidak ada yang spesial. Ia akan kembali pulang ke apartemen kecilnya, mandi, memasak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, bersantai, dan jika ia sudah lelah ia akan tidur.

Seharusnya ia tidur, tapi suara teriakan seseorang membuatnya terganggu. Kiyoshi pergi ke luar dan melihat keadaan dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua.

"KAMPRET! MALING SEMPAK! SINI LU!"

Mendengar kata maling, ia refleks turun dengan cepat. Ia begitu tanggap dengan hal-hal berbau kejahatan. Bukan hal aneh bagi seorang polisi.

Pria bersurai hitam eboni tengah berlari mengejar maling _underwear_ miliknya. Sungguh tidak elit seorang pria dicuri pakaian dalamnya oleh seorang pria juga.

Hal yang mudah bagi Kiyoshi untuk mengejar seorang maling. Langkah kakinya yang lebar, kecepatan larinya yang cepat, dan kemampuan meringkus maling dengan teknik bela dirinya bukan main. Dengan cepat, maling itu segera diringkus oleh Kiyoshi.

"Jadi kamu yang berteriak dan mengejar maling ini tadi? Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, aku sudah menelepon pihak berwajib. Saya seorang polisi walau sedang tidak bertugas, jadi aku akan membantumu"

"K- Kau polisi?"

Si korban pencurian underwear terkejut. Pipinya merona merah karena malu. Tercetak dengan jelas karena kulitnya yang putih _alabaster_.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Aku terburu-buru turun dari apartemenku jadi aku tidak membawa tanda pengenal. Lalu, aku juga bertugas di pos polisi dekat sini. Aku Kiyoshi Teppei"

Wajah si pria bersurai eboni makin merah. Ia melihat celana boxer miliknya yang terjatuh dari genggaman si pencuri dan langsung membawanya lari.

"Hey! Aduh barang buktinya!"

"Hoy Kiyoshi!"

Aomine yang sedang bertugas langsung datang ke lokasi. Ia segera membawa si pencuri ke pos polisi dan Kiyoshi kembali ke apartemennya.

Tanpa tahu mulai hari esok, semuanya akan sedikit berbeda.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Hatsukoi Pantsu by** **Satsuki Tori**

 **.**

 _ **Semuanya berawal dari sebuah celana dalam**_

 **.**

 **KiyoHana**

 **Slight AoKise in next chapter**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Yaoi, humor gaje (maybe), ooc (dikit), judul yg nganu**

* * *

 **Pos polisi**

Aomine yang memakai kacamata hitam sedang memangku tangannya di dalam pos polisi sementara Kiyoshi baru pulang berpatroli dan setelahnya mengobrol dengan ibu-ibu di depan pos polisi.

Kemudian ada seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam pos polisi dan menghampiri Aomine yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Ki- Kiyoshi. Dimana dia?"

Aomine menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya untuk mengintip si gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Rambutnya di urai panjang dan agak kriting di bagian bawahnya. Ia terlihat kikuk namun pakaiannya terlalu tomboy untuk seorang perempuan. Mengenakan celana jeans warna abu-abu, kaos hitam yang kebesaran, dan jaket dengan motif kotak-kotak. Suaranya juga terlalu berat untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Jangan lupakan frame kacamatanya yang berwarna hitam. Model kacamata yang mainstream.

"Sekarang kamu siapa? Selingkuhan, pacar sungguhan, adik- eh Kiyoshi tidak punya adik. Jadi kamu siapa?"

Bicaranya Aomine selalu seperti ini. Asal bunyi dan terlalu jujur. Atasan terkadang memarahinya, namun Aomine tidak begitu peduli.

Kiyoshi bergabung masuk di dalam pos polisi dan menanyakan si gadis tersebut. Namun ia tidak menjawab.

"Ada apa nona? Anda tersesat?"

Sepertinya gadis di depan Kiyoshi tidak asing. Ia merasa belum lama bertemu dengan gadis ini. apa gadis ini adalah gadis yang ia tolong atau apa. Tapi dari penampilannya, Kiyoshi belum pernah bertemu orang semacam ini.

Kiyoshi memerhatikan dengan seksama gadis itu dari dekat. Tanpa sengaja ia mendekatkan wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu sehingga memunculkan rona merah di pipinya yang berkulit _alabaster_.

"Kamu. Mungkinkah kamu..." Kiyoshi masih belum yakin dengan dugaannya tapi entah kenapa ia begitu yakin dengan dugaan kuatnya. Ia meminta izin pada kouhai yang sedang bertugas dengannya untuk keluar sebentar "Aomine, aku keluar sebentar. Aku tidak lama"

Kiyoshi menarik pergelangan tangan si gadis cantik tersebut ke sebuah tempat. Ia pergi ke taman dekat pos polisi dan menyuruh si nona duduk di bangku taman.

"Kamu pria _underwear_ yang kemarin kan?"

Sontak si nona jadi-jadian kaget. Ia tidak percaya polisi ini akan mengenali dirinya yang menyamar karena malu.

"Pria _underwear_ apa maksudmu? Aku kemari menemuimu hanya untuk berterima kasih karena kamu sudah menolongku. Jangan salah sangka! Baka!"

"Haha. Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Sebuah kotak kecil jatuh di atas tangan Kiyoshi. Kotak tersebut didapat dari tangan putih si nona jadi-jadian tersebut. Tangan Kiyoshi bersentuhan kilat dengan tangan putih si nona. Kulitnya begitu lembut, licin, dan membuat sekujur tubuh Kiyoshi tersengat listrik statis.

"Itu tanda terima kasihku. Aku tidak mau punya hutang budi pada oranglain. Jangan salah sangka!"

Pipi si nona merona. Lucu. Begitulah menurut Kiyoshi. Selain itu, sejak mereka berbicara Kiyoshi sudah tahu kalau si nona ini _tsundere_ stadium akhir. Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah...

"Siapa namamu?"

Kiyoshi menanyakan nama si nona. Sebut saja seperti itu. Ia penasaran dengan orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hanamiya" jawab si nona. Memberikan pemikiran ambigu bagi Kiyoshi.

"Itu nama margamu atau namamu?"

Penyamaran Hanamiya sudah terbongkar oleh Kiyoshi. Namun ia tetap tidak mau mengalah dengan memberikan nama kecilnya.

"Panggil saja aku seperti itu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hanamiya. Ini aku kembalikan. Aku tidak perlu imbalan ini. Ambil saja"

Kiyoshi menaruh kotak tersebut di atas kedua telapak tangan Hanamiya. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi masyarakat. Gajinya yang kecil itu sudah cukup.

"Kau mau menghancurkan harga diriku, heh?"

Kiyoshi terkaget mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kedua telapak tangan Hanamiya yang menggenggam kotak yang entah berisi apa.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi aku tidak akan menerima untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai polisi. Aku digaji negara untuk melayani masyarakat"

Ia tidak tega melihat raut wajah Hanamiya yang sedikit kecewa. Oleh karena itu Kiyoshi menerimanya. Walau tidak enak hati juga menerimanya.

"Hanamiya"

Yang dipanggil menengok ke orang yang memanggil. Sontak wajahnya menghadap terlalu dekat dengan Kiyoshi karena Kiyoshi mengeliminasi jarak dengan cepat dan mengecup bibir merah muda Hanamiya.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Kiyoshi melakukan hal ini. Hanamiya membulatkan iris abu-abu kecoklatannya dengan sempurna. Kiyoshi is a great kisser. Hanamiya memang menyukainya tapi harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi menyebabkannya tidak semudah itu mengungkapkannya kepada Kiyoshi. Mereka memang sedang tidak memainkan game, tapi biarlah Hanamiya memberi kode-kode agar berefek Kiyoshi yang memulai. Sepertinya Kiyoshi orang yang peka.

Tidak puas dengan kecupan saja. Mereka bermain lidah di dalam rongga mulut Hanamiya. Saling berbagi saliva dan kepuasan dunia. Walau tanpa sadar, mereka telah terjaring di dalam jaring laba-laba yang mengikat cinta di antara dua insan ini.

Inilah akhir dari kehidupan biasa Kiyoshi. Mulai detik ini, hidupnya mulai berubah. Karena si nona jadi-jadian di depannya yang menolak disebut sebagai pria underwear semalam.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN:** Voila, aku bikin FF KiyoHana lagi xD

Mulai sekarang, kayaknya aku bakal lebih sering stay di fandom minor ini. Huaaa ini OTP kesayangan aku susah banget dapet asupannya. Doujin susah, FF susah, dapet FanArt aja udah syukur. Kalo gak dapet asupan, ayo kita tebar asupan /apaini

Dua chapter awal cuma perkenalan, jadi ratingnya masih T. Mungkin di chapter-chapter depan rating bakal naik karena anu. Author kan suka anu jadi suka bikin nganu-nganu /apasih

Ini FF inspirasinya dari Honto Yajuu. Terus sama dari cerita yang diceritain sama temen author di real life yang sesama author juga tapi dia main di fandom sebelah tentang ashita no pantsu. Dan akhirnya jadilah FF ini xD

Baca Honto Yajuu itu serasa liat KiyoHana. Semenya baik, keren tapi ukenya ngomong kasar tapi pemalu. Yah tapi author buat gak mirip sama itu manga. Cuma bikin si semenya jadi polisi aja. Kiyoshi jadi polisi keren kan? :3

Hanamiya disini jadi apa yah? Yakuza kayak di Honto Yajuu atau apa? Terus Kise kemana? kise bakal muncul di chapter depan kok. Di chapter ini dia lagi rapih-rapihin pantsunya dulu /hey

Ini FF sebaiknya diapain? Di hapus? Di bakar? Di anuin? Atau di apain? **Review, follow, atau favoritenya please :3**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**SRET! SRET SRET!**

Kise hanya bisa menangis melihat proposal pengajuan judul skripsinya disobek oleh dosennya. Mengerjakan proposal saja ia harus mencuri-curi waktu luang karena pekerjaannya sebagai artis di dunia hiburan. Kemudian hasilnya adalah disobek oleh dosen bersurai hitam eboni di depannya ini.

"Empat tahun lebih kau kuliah disini, dan dari banyak ilmu yang kau dapatkan disini, kau akan membuat sampah seperti ini?" dosennya menunjuk proposal buatan Kise yang bentuknya sudah abstrak "Untuk skripsimu?"

Dosennya ini entah kenapa senang sekali melihat mahasiswanya menderita. Bukannya dulu dosen itu pernah menjadi mahasiswa juga. Setidaknya mengertilah sedikit perjuangan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya.

"Kau sudah masuk semester sepuluh dan proposalmu saja ditolak mentah-mentah. Otakmu otak anak SD kalau kau menginjak tahun keenam"

Sudah dapat corat-coret di hasil print out proposalnya, ia mendapat ceramah gratis dari dosennya. Kise mendapat nasib sial karena mendapat dosen pembimbing skripsi yang kejam. Ia menyesal tidak mengikuti kata-kata dari temannya di fakultas kedokteran untuk membawa lucky item. Itu hanya mitos, namun karena mengabaikannya itu membuat nasibnya semakin sial dan ngenes.

"Baiklah Hanamiya-sensei. Aku akan berjuang menuntaskannya-ssu"

Kise keluar dari ruangan dosen yang merangkap sebagai ketua jurusan. Ia berjalan menuju toilet dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Moriyama-senpai. Kosongkan jadwalku untuk satu bulan ini, aku ingin fokus menyelesaikan skripsiku. Aku hanya menerima tawaran di hari sabtu dan minggu saja-ssu"

" _Apa? Kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan semacam itu! Kau harus membicarakannya dengan Kasamatsu-sachou. Walau aku ragu kau akan mendapatkan izin darinya"_

Kise merupakan bintang yang paling bersinar di agensinya dibandingkan artis yang lain. ia merupakan penghasil terbesar agensinya. Tapi Kise selama ini bekerja keras. Ia juga jarang mendapat libur. Pastilah diberi waktu untuk menuntaskan pendidikannya.

"Aaa~ bodo amat! Pokoknya aku mau menyelesaikan skripsiku! Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kan? Aku mau ke rumahnya Kasamatsu-sachou untuk membicarakannya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus lulus di semester ini-ssu!"

 **PIP**

Saluran telepon diputus sepihak oleh Kise. Ia kesal. Moriyama terlalu mementingkan agensi daripada artisnya yang merupakan sumber penghasilan dari agensi itu sendiri. Sudah syukur ia menerima gajinya yang dipotong 40% untuk agensi. Setidaknya agensi harus mewujudkan keinginannya untuk segera menuntaskan kuliahnya. Ini sudah semester kesepuluhnya dan Ia tidak mau menginjak semester sebelas. Semester sepuluh hanya tinggal tiga bulan saja. Ia harus mengebut skripsinya.

Tidak ada lagi teman satu angkatannya karena mereka sudah lulus semua. Masih ada Hayakawa di angkatannya. Namun ia tinggal wisuda bulan depan. Setelah itu, Kise hanya sendiri di angkatannya.

Malang sekali nasibnya. Ia hanya meratapi nasib kuliahnya yang berantakan karena harus membagi waktunya sebagai artis. Agensi menjadikannya sebagai pundi-pundi penghasil emas dan agensi hanya menikmati hasilnya. Terlintas untuk keluar dari agensinya, toh ia sudah punya nama. Tapi mengatur waktu dan segalanya bukanlah hal yang ia bisa.

Bangku taman di kampus menjadi tempatnya meratapi nasib. Ia sendiri disana. Hanya ditemani oleh tas yang dipeluknya yang berisi sebuah laptop dan print out proposalnya.

Air mata manjanya tergantikan dengan air mata kepedihan. Ia ingin menuntaskan pendidikan sarjananya tanpa meninggalkan dunia hiburan yang sudah membesarkan namanya. Tentu itu sulit karena ia terikat agensi.

" _Itu Kise Ryouta kan?"_

" _Iya. Dia kan emang kuliah disini"_

" _Kyaa~ Ryoutacchi hari ini tampan sekali. Padahal dia cuma pakai kemeja tangan pendek sama celana bahan"_

" _Ryoutacchi pake apa aja keren"_

Kise membulatkan kedua iris _topaz_ miliknya. Suara-suara ini. Suara para fangirl beringas. Kise menengok ke belakang dan dugaannya benar. Gerakannya melihat ke belakang itu salah. Ia langsung dikejar-kejar oleh para fansnya.

"Ryoutacchi jangan lari!"

Siapa bilang perempuan itu makhluk yang lemah. Buktinya, fans-fans Kise yang sekarang mengejarnya semuanya adalah perempuan. Mereka lebih beringas daripada mahasiswa lagi demo dan bentrok dengan polisi.

Adegan kejar-kejaran Kise dengan fansnya masih berlangsung. Ia sudah keluar gerbang kampus namun fans yang mengejar dirinya bertambah banyak. Andai saja ia bangun pagi dan menonton acara Oha-Asa. Acara tersebut disiarkan jam enam pagi dan Kise terlalu lelah untuk bangun pagi.

Kise berbelok ke sebuah gang. Serbuan fansnya mulai berkurang namun beberapa fans masih dapat melacak jejaknya. Ia terus berlari dan berujung dengan tembus di jalan raya. ia terengah-engah dan berhenti berlari untuk menarik nafas.

Beberapa pejalan kaki melihat dirinya dan langsung mengenali Kise. Kerubunan yang awalnya sudah menyusut kini kembali bertambah banyak. Kise sudah lelah sekali untuk berlari. Ia memilih berhenti berlari dan dikerubungi fans.

Kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain. Ia akan menggunakan jurus ampuhnya.

"Baiklah semuanya bisakah kalian mundur sebentar-ssu?"

Kise menarik sabuk yang ia kenakan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah kepada fansnya. Sontak fansnya berebut untuk mengambil sabuk milik Kise sementara si pemilik memanfaatkan situasi untuk melarikan diri dengan susah payah.

Walau berhasil keluar, namun penampilannya yang biasa keren kini tidak bisa disebut keren lagi. Ia lebih cocok disebut seperti gembel dibandingkan model terkenal. Celana bahan yang ia kenakan sudah entah dimana. Kemejanya berantakan. Kulit putihnya sedikit kotor karena sedikit terkena injakan dari fans ketika melarikan diri.

Setidaknya walau penampilannya seperti gembel, orang-orang tidak akan mengenali dirinya sebagai artis terkenal. Kise tetap berlari sejauh mungkin dari kerubunan fansnya untuk mencari perlindungan. Ia sudah lelah berlari tapi tidak dipedulikannya karena ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan proposal skripsinya.

Di ujung perempatan jalan, ada seorang polisi yang sedang bersantai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di mobil patroli sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Orang yang pas untuk dimintai bantuan oleh Kise.

"Polisi-san tolong aku-ssu! Antarkan aku ke-" Kise melihat ke arah belakang ternyata masih banyak fans yang masih mengejarnya walau ia sedang berpenampilan buruk karena ulah para fans-fansnya sendiri. "Uwah! Kemana saja dulu-ssu! Cepat! Cepat!" Kedua lengan Kise mencengkram kerah seragam polisi tersebut.

'Meminta tolong kok kayak gini sih, gak tau diri' batin si polisi tersebut. Si polisi menggenggam kedua tangan Kise dengan sebelah lengannya yang bebas dan sebelah lengan yang lain membuang rokok dan menginjaknya dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku di dalam nanti. Artis _underwear_!"

Si polisi menarik Kise untuk masuk ke dalam mobil patroli. Mobil tersebut kemudian pergi begitu saja

.

.

.

 **Kembali ke kampus**

"Hanamiya. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan perihal- Are? Kau melakukannya lagi?" dosen yang masuk ke ruangan Hanamiya melihat proposal skripsi yang kembali disobek oleh Hanamiya. Ini bukan hal pertama Hanamiya melakukannya. Banyak mahasiswa yang mengeluhkan hal ini namun dosen yang bersangkutan tidak menggubris.

"Lalu? Baru saja disobek proposalnya sudah putus asa. Bagaimana jika mereka mendapat kecaman karena teknologi yang mereka buat. Kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana kecaman tentang senjata nuklir, pistol, ponsel pintar terbaru yang ditarik dari peredaran karena meledak, atau yah semacam itu. Kau terlalu lembut, Imayoshi"

Imayoshi menyeringai dengan perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh kouhai dia ketika sekolah dulu. Ia selalu seperti ini. Strategi licik. Baik dalam basket, maupun sistem pengajarannya.

Korban kekejaman Hanamiya diratapi miris oleh Imayoshi. Ia melihat judul proposal yang sudah disobek oleh Hanamiya. Ide mahasiswanya tidak buruk, ini bagus. Sudah belasan tahun Imayoshi mengenal Hanamiya, namun ia terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran yang diambil Hanamiya.

"Aku ingin sebuah kesungguhan. Mereka menerima saja ketika aku injak-injak harga dirinya. Apa ada yang berani melawan dengan kepala tegak? Semuanya hanya menundukan kepala mereka ketika aku melakukan hal seperti ini" Hanamiya menyesap coklat panas yang tersaji di atas mejanya dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Menentang kebijakan pemerintah dengan orasi, teori, dan omong kosong lainnya dengan suara lantang. Giliran berhadapan dengan seorang dosen yang menentang judul skripsinya, mereka diam saja menerima dan mereka akan melampiaskannya setelah keluar dari ruanganku. Mahasiswa zaman sekarang, semuanya pengecut"

Setiap dosen tidak ada yang membenci mahasiswanya. Walau sistem pengajaran mereka terkesan kejam dan tidak manusiawi, tapi tentunya dosen memiliki maksud tertentu dari sikap mereka. Untuk menghadapi dunia yang kerasnya lebih-lebih daripada dunia perkuliahan.

 **Mini helikopter anti stalker**

Pengajuan judul skripsi mahasiswanya tidak buruk. Anak muda selalu punya ide-ide cemerlang dan semua orang tahu itu. Tanggung jawablah yang diinginkan oleh Hanamiya.

Hanamiya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia menginput nilai mahasiswanya dengan santai.

.

.

.

 **Back to AoKise**

"Mereka sudah jauh?"

Kise melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada fans-fans yang mengejarnya.

"Tentu saja. Laju lari manusia tidak bisa mengalahkan laju mobil. Apa kau bodoh hah? Artis underwear?"

"Apa-apaan kau itu? Sembarangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku punya nama dan namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu!"

"Justru kau yang tidak tahu malu. Berani berlarian hanya dengan pakaian dalam, kau sudah gila hah? Atau kau memang artis JAV yang terbiasa tanpa busana di depan kamera?"

"Aku bukan artis JAV-ssu! Itu karena aku dikejar-kejar para fans. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain-ssu!"

"Memangnya kamu tidak punya pilihan lain selain itu? Tapi motifnya boleh juga, aku suka"

Aomine suka motifnya yah. Bukan orangnya. Tandai itu.

"Apa-apaan kau itu! Dasar hentai

"Kau yang hentai dan tidak tahu malu!"

Sesama hentai tidak boleh salling menghina. Itu adalah aturan mutlak dari author. Setelah mereka puas mengumpat satu sama lain, suasana menjadi hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau mau kemana?

"Aku mau pulang saja ke rumah-ssu"

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar aku antar"

"Di perumahan Elite Blue nomor 7"

Itu tidak begitu jauh, namun tidak begitu dekat juga. Kurang lebih 10 menit jika menggunakan kendaraan.

Sampai di rumah Kise, dari kejauhan terlihat banyak wartawan. Aomine menghentikan mobilnya dan merapat ke sisi kiri. Ia tahu berurusan dengan hal seperti ini itu mempertaruhkan lembaga kepolisian di mata publik.

"Loh? Kok banyak wartawan?"

"Mana kutahu. Kau yang bikin skandal"

Tak lama ponsel Kise berdering. Kasamatsu-sachou meneleponnya.

" _Kise, apa yang kau lakukan membuat skandal murahan seperti ini hah?"_

"Skandal murahan apa-ssu? Aku baru saja pulang dari kampus dan dari kejauhan aku melihat banyak wartawan. Aku tidak berani pulang ke rumah jadinya"

" _Kau ini artis terkenal, setidaknya kau berhati-hatilah dengan paparazi. Lihat saja di TV kalau kau tidak tahu"_

Ketika seorang artis memiliki skandal seperti ini, bekerja pun rasanya menjadi tidak tenang karena selalu ada wartawan yang mengikutinya.

"Ano, Kasamatsu-sachou. Bolehkah aku memanfaatkan hal ini untuk tidak menerima tawaran pekerjaan selama dua minggu ini?"

" _KAU MEMANFAATKAN SITUASI SEPERTI INI UNTUK LIBURAN HAH? KAU PIKIR BERAPA KERUGIAN AGENSI GARA-GARA ULAHMU INI HAH?"_

"Bukan begitu-ssu. Maksudku aku ini ingin menuntaskan pendidikanku. Setidaknya berilah-"

" _Aku mengerti. Aku akan menyuruh Moriyama untuk mengatur ulang jadwalmu. Jika pekerjaan yang sudah terlanjur terikat kontrak, mau tidak mau kau harus bekerja. Aku tidak mau agensi rugi karena harus membayar denda akibat melanggar kontrak"_

Dalam bidang apapun, kerugian adalah hal yang harus dihindari.

"Arigatou Kasamatsu-sachou"

" _Baik baik. Pokoknya jangan pulang ke rumahmu atau ke rumah kerabatmu untuk sementara waktu. Hindari wartawan dan kamera. Sisanya serahkan pada agensi. Setelah itu, yah kita bicarakan nanti saja"_

"Baik baik. Arigatou Kasamatsu-sachou"

 **PIP**

Kise memutus teleponnya. Ia bingung dengan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kuliahnya berantakan, kemudian dunia keartisannya sedang mengalami masalah. Rasanya mau mati saja karena mendapat cobaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Sekarang aku harus kemana-ssu"

Aomine menguap. Dirinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah Kise. Ia hanyalah polisi yang diminta paksa mengantarkan Kise ke rumahnya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu. Tapi kenyamanannya tidak dijamin karena aku hidup seorang diri"

Setelah mendengarnya, aura blink-blink Kise menguar. Ia bagai mendapat malaikat yang akan melindungi dan menyelamatkannya dari masa-masa sulit Kise.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Asal tidak ada wartawan atau semacamnya yang mengganggu kehidupanku kau boleh tinggal untuk se-"

"Arigatou polisi-san. Baiklah sekarang antarkan aku ke rumahmu"

"Seenaknya saja menyuruh. Baiklah kencangkan sabukmu. kita akan mengebut karena aku harus secepatnya kembali ke pos polisi"

Aomine melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat. Kise kaget karena si polisi ini malah ngebut betulan.

Hati Aomine memang dingin dan Kise terlalu fokus dengan karir keartisan dan kuliahnya, tapi yang penting takdir sudah mempertemukan mereka. Biarlah benih-benih cinta datang di kemudian hari.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN:** maaf lama T.T author juga kan punya kehidupan. Trus bikin FF yang lain juga. Ini bikinnya ngebut seharian. Updatenya nyolong wi-fi tetangga /jangan ditiru di rumah anda

Nah di sini udah ketahuan kan profesi Hanamiya apa? Yups, dia adalah dosen killer. Cocok kan sama mukanya yang nyebelin tapi author suka? :v

Nanti chapter depan bakalan ada anuan. Jadi tetep ikutin kelanjutan KiyoHana dan AoKise disini yah *wink* kalo di chapter depan bakal fokus sama KiyoHana, AoKise kan disini Cuma slight doang jadi pasti lebih banyak KiyoHana dong? *cium poster KiyoHana*

Makasih yah yang udah ninggalin jejak di chapter sebelumnya. Tinggalin jejak lagi dong biar author semangat nganu-nganunya /apaan sih


End file.
